I will always B
by CyanideSlavery
Summary: DN: Another Note based, drabble, Beyond Birthday B's purpose is to follow in L's footsteps, to take over should something ever happen to the other detective. That is his role within this game but that does not mean that he will willingly accept this fac


Title: I will always B

**Title: **I will always B.

**Fandom: **Death Note

**Pairing:** none...really

**Rating:** PG

**Warnings: **Another Death Note: Another Note inspired story (yes I am on a BB kick atm). Drabble. An introverted character study kinda piece.

**Description:** B's purpose is to follow in L's footsteps, to take over should something ever happen to the other detective. That is his role within this game but that does not mean that he will willingly accept this fact.

**Disclaimer:** Death Note, L, BB and all characters/places/concepts are (c) Tsugumi Ohba and Takashi Obata. I only use the characters for my own twisted sense of fulfillment (and hopefully to amuse/intrigue some other fans too).

He stretched out the cramp in one of his legs with a sigh of pleasure and a slight grimace at the delicious feeling of the muscle stretching. Only Kami knows how L could sit like this for hours and hours on end without any seeming discomfort.  
He rubbed at one of his eyes with the back of a jam covered hand.  
"You should get some sleep if you're so tired." his room mate spoke up, not glancing away from the glowing, flashing screen before him  
He frowned minutely. He had never seen L sleep, in fact with the size of the dark circles beneath his idol's eyes he wouldn't be surprised if the other boy ever slept. He tucked his legs back up against his body, balancing on his feet on the seat of the chair in a posture which was becoming more natural for himself as each day passed by. His eyes skimmed over the tiny words on his screen, yet another unsolved police case which he already was beginning to unravel even as the officers were still entering the data into their hacked information base.  
"I heard from Mello that L had solved the Parisian Tailor case this morning."  
He paused, glancing briefly to the other occupant of the room. The other boy was sprawled out on his stomach across the unmade bed, cigarette hanging from his lips, headphones blaring out some tune from his discman which he could even recognize clearly from over the other side of the room, fingers viciously stabbing at the grey games controller in his hands. He clenched his fists, knowing that the other boy wasn't waiting for a response, already knowing that one would not come and he himself wouldn't disappoint, already knowing his place in this game.  
He stood, stalking over to the wall and taking in his wall plastered in images and notes of the case he had been following for seven months now. He had seen it coming. He himself had already solved the case, in fact it had been within the early hours of this morning during which he had finally seen it all clearly.  
Then again he shouldn't have expected any less from the infamous L. The other had only been asked for his input on the case a mere three weeks ago and he had solved it already. He wondered if the other had found the information he had loosed out of its tightly constructed network for him. Things which he himself had found useful in coming to his conclusion after such a seemingly long period of time.  
He absently ripped the papers from the wall and discarded them on the floor which was already littered with other random notes and files from both old and new cases. No. L had probably already known of these facts before he himself had, those files had been encrypted within the database in such a way that they had practically followed one another, that is if you looked at it from a certain sugar obsessed detective's point of view.  
He rested his red saccharine stained hand against the wall as the sudden shock jolted through his system. Had L been playing him all along? Had the other been the one leading him through the case while he had thought it the other way around?  
Of course. It was all so obvious now in hind sight! He grimaced once more, his eyes widening as his fingernails ground into the dirtied wallpaper, his fingers leaving faint smears of jam over the surface. He knew now. He knew and it both shocked and appalled him, although the dissatisfaction was nothing new.  
This was the reason he would always be L's Backup.


End file.
